


The Lake

by Chibi_Chrissy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chrissy/pseuds/Chibi_Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has been enjoying showing Killua around his home on Whale Island, and he has one special spot in particular to show him.</p>
<p>Sorta fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

The sunlight entered the small room through the window, which had been left open all night. Along with the warm sunlight entering the room now was also the smell of the ocean carried by the soft breeze.    
   
Killua slowly opened his eyes, and sniffed the air. The unmistakable scent of the ocean that surrounded Whale Island started to fill his nostrils, and it reminded him of where he had slept. Birds chirped outside, and he slowly moved the covers off of himself and moved his legs from his sleeping position to allow his feet to touch the floor.   
   
Stretching a bit, he couldn’t help but think about all the sensations of the island. The warm sun, the ocean scent in the air, the soft breeze, the calmness of it all. Everything about the island reminded him of his best friend, Gon.    
   
A soft smile made it’s way onto his face, as he turned to look at the bed on the other side of him. Empty.   
   
The covers on the other bed were moved aside, a sign that someone had been sleeping there. Killua wasn’t surprised to see the bed empty, Gon was always an early riser, constantly waking up before himself.

Sometimes it was a little annoying, when Gon would get up early and decide to wake Killua up when he was still tired and wishing for more sleep, but waking up early was just a part of Gon that he had learned to accept, along with many other things about the other boy that were different than him.    
   
Killua rose from the bed silently, and made his way to the bedroom doorway. He stood there for a moment and heard some noise coming from another room.

Soft laughter, the sounds of pots and pans, undoubtedly Gon’s aunt Mito cooking something for breakfast in the kitchen. She was a good cook, and made them breakfast, lunch, and dinner unless they were going out for a long period of time to explore the island, they preferred to just fish for food while out for a long time.   
   
Killua made his way down the hallway, the smell of good food cooking filling the air now, and as he walked into the kitchen he saw Gon and his grandmother sitting at the table, talking with smiles on their faces. Mito was cooking at the stove, frying eggs.   
   
Gon noticed Killua’s presence almost immediately and turned around in his chair, towards his friend, with a big smile on his face.    
   
"Killua, you’re awake!" Gon exclaimed excitedly, to which Killua smiled back and nodded. "And just in time for breakfast" Mito added, turning the stove off.    
   
Killua quickly took a seat at the table next to Gon, just as Mito was putting down the food. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, milk. It looked great, Mito’s cooking usually was, and he was about to reach out for some of it before remembering the prayer Gon’s family does every time before eating.   
   
Killua looked up at the others sitting at the table and noticed their eyes closed, heads bowed, and hands folded together. Killua lowered his head and folded his hands as well, and watched Gon out of the corner of his eye as Mito said the short prayer.   
   
Not a second after Mito was done, Gon’s eyes flew open and he reached out, grabbing the plate of eggs and putting some on his own plate. Killua reached out for the bacon and toast, seemingly in a race with his friend.   
   
Gon’s grandmother chuckled, and Mito frowned. “Slow down boys! It’s not a race! There’s plenty for everybody” she yelled in a loud voice to get their attention. The two stopped immediately, looking up at Mito with apologetic smiles   
   
"Sorry" the two said in unison, slowing down and sharing the food around.   
   
After eating and enjoying the great breakfast made by Gon’s aunt, the two said thank you, helped clean the dishes, and were already off to explore more of the island that Gon had wanted to show Killua.    
   
The two raced out of Gon’s house, and through the village, dodging people and objects as they tried to outrun each other. Gon managed to make it to the outskirts of the village first, and turned around with a huge grin as Killua stopped right behind him.   
   
"I win again!" Gon cheered, giving a victory jump in front of Killua. With a huff of air, Killua crossed his arms and looked away. "You only won because you know the place better, next time I’ll make sure you don’t win" Killua responded, looking back with a small cat-like grin.   
   
Gon chucked and grabbed the straps of his green backpack. “Killua, I want to show you something really cool today.. it’s sort of special too.” Gon said with an eager smile.    
   
Killua was curious, and wanted to hear more about wherever it was Gon was going to show him.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, waiting for an answer. Gon grinned at him.

"se-cr-et" Gon replied in a teasing tone, and Killua’s hand came crashing down on the top of his head softly. "Idiot, why can’t you just tell me? How am I supposed to know if it’s not a trap you’re taking me into or something" Killua questioned, faking anger.    
   
Gon laughed, “Well you could probably get out of a trap even if it was one! But it’s not, it’s something really cool and a secret place that nobody else knows about!” Gon started walking off, towards the forested area.   
   
Killua followed, curious and almost wanting to pin Gon to a tree or something until he told him what it was. He hated Gon keeping secrets, it was unusual and it must have been something really cool if Gon wasn’t going to outright tell him.   
   
Putting his hands in his pockets, Killua followed closely behind Gon as the two boys entered the forest. The sounds of birds chirping up high in the trees quickly sounded them as soon as they entered, as well as the sound of other various creatures moving around the forest that was as alive as the two of the boys who had just entered it.   
 

* * *

   
   
   
Killua had to admit to himself, he was bored. Not that the forest was boring, just the two of them weren’t really doing anything except.. walking.    
   
He eyed the boy in front of him, Gon seemed very at home in the forest, no surprises there. He had his hands behind his head, and he was humming a tune from a song Killua hadn’t heard, probably some sort of fishing song he had learned or something.    
   
Killua closed his eyes as he continued walking close behind Gon. He was starting to be doubtful about wherever it was Gon was taking him. They had been walking for a little over an hour, and he wasn’t sure it was going to be worth it.   
   
They could have done all sorts of fun things by now, and instead they were just on a hike in the forest. It wouldn’t be that bad if it wasn’t for the fact that Gon had promised Killua something awesome and cool.. and secret.   
   
All of a sudden Killua’s thoughts were interrupted when he walked into something. He quickly opened his eyes and saw it was Gon, who had stopped walking.   
   
Turning around with a huge smile on his face, Gon just smiled at him without a word. A few moments passed and Killua decided enough was enough. He pinched Gon’s cheeks, causing the other boy to let out a surprised yelp.   
   
"Ow! Killua! Stop!" Gon cried, but Killua didn’t let go. "Why are you smiling, Gon. You haven’t told me a thing about where we’re going yet and I’m done waiting" Killua said in a flat tone.    
   
"AhH! Killua stop! Don’t you hear it?" Gon replied. Killua let go of the others cheek, and Gon quickly rubbed the pinched area with his hand. Killua slowly looked around, and tried listening carefully.   
   
He could hear a very faint noise.. the sound of water. He could smell it now too, almost like the smell of the ocean. He looked back at Gon, this time with a curious look. “Is there a lake around here?” he asked, and Gon simply nodded, smiling again but still holding the sore spot on his cheek that had been pinched.   
   
"It’s only a little more ways ahead, race you!" Gon said, and was already off, ahead of Killua.    
   
"Gon, you cheater!" Killua yelled, quickly following in pursuit.    
   
Killua ran fast, focused on beating Gon to.. wherever it was he was running towards. SO focused in fact that he didn’t notice when Gon had stopped suddenly after they entered a clearing in the middle of the forest.   
   
"I WIN" Killua yelled, but wasn’t fast enough to react. He tried to stop, but the ground didn’t keep his balance, and he fell face first into the water.    
   
Gon watched his friend fall into the lake from a safe distance, and couldn’t help but burst into loud laughter. The only thing he saw after Killua went head first into the water were ripples in the lake, and a couple of air bubbles coming to the top.    
   
Killua was surprised, and angry at his own stupidity. He should have realized when Gon had stopped abruptly and stopped too, but he was too focused on not letting Gon win yet another race, at all cost.   
   
And boy, did it cost him. His dry clothes, and his dignity. Now he had to go back to Gon, who was almost certainly laughing his butt off at his suspense, and somehow fight the urge to strangle his friend.   
   
Gon was laughing hard, tears at the corners of his eyes, as he watched Killua slowly walk out of the water.    
   
Killua’s white hair was wet and limp on his head, as opposed to it’s usual fluffy state. Killua’s clothes soaking wet, and dripping everywhere. Gon tried to stop his laughter, but he couldn’t. Even though Killua had a scowl on his face as he slowly walked towards him he just couldn’t help it.   
   
"GEE THANKS FOR THE WARNING" Killua said, coming towards the other boy with a quickening pace. Gon was holding his stomach, bent over slightly, he laughed so much it was hurting.    
   
"Haha K-Killua I-hehe" Gon tried to talk, but the whole situation was just too good. Killua stood in front of him, and with his right hand in a fist, he raised it and let it fall right onto the top of Gon’s head.   
   
"Ahh Killua! I’m sorry! I didn’t expect you to keep running all the way into the water" Gon said, holding the top of his head. Killua huffed, and raised one of his legs. He took his right shoe off, emptying the water inside. He left it on the ground, taking his other off and doing the same.   
   
"So is THIS the place you wanted to show me?" Killua asked, still a bit annoyed at what had happened. Gon smiled, nodding his head.    
   
"Uh-huh!, It’s a lake! And it’s pretty big too!" Gon said, taking his backpack off, letting it fall behind him. Gon crouched down, and quickly took his shoes off as well, putting them next to the other stuff on the ground. 

Killua was wringing out his shirt, trying to get whatever water he could out of it. Everything was wet and uncomfortable now. As he was looking down at his shirt, trying to get the remaining water out of it, he suddenly saw Gon’s green jacket drop in front of him.    
   
Killua looked up, only to see Gon quickly removing his black shirt as well.

"Gon w-what are you doing?" Killua stuttered as he watched his friend drop his black shirt on the ground, and start fumbling with the belt on his green shorts.   
   
Gon looked at Killua with a confused look. “I thought we would go swimming, the water is really nice here” Gon replied to a flustered Killua as he unbuckled the belt, and started unbuttoning his shorts.   
   
Killua looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “You want to swim naked! in public!?” Killua said in a low voice, almost as if he was worried someone might hear him.    
   
Gon chuckled as his shorts dropped to the floor. “Nobody ever comes around here though, at least as long as I’ve been here” he replied, stepping out of his shorts and stretching, the only thing left on him was a pair of white briefs.   
   
Killua couldn’t get his blush under control. He had never stripped naked in public, and honestly the thought never even crossed his mind. But.. he wasn’t really nervous about being naked around Gon since they had taken baths together before.. and Gon DID say nobody came around here.   
   
"Killua you should just try it! It’ll be fun" Gon called out to his friend, trying to get Killua excited about swimming. Killua finally looked up at Gon, but his blush intensified a bit as he saw Gon. Stretching. Bending over. His briefs on the ground now too.   
   
Gon turned around, smiling at Killua. Killua was stunned for a moment, always shocked by Gon’s ability to seemingly never be embarrassed about anything, EVER.    
   
Gon noticed Killua standing there, noticing his friends cheeks a tiny bit red, and imagined Killua must still feel uneasy about swimming naked. He had told Killua that nobody ever came around, he just assumed Killua needed a little extra push.   
   
Gon walked over to Killua, who was still standing there without saying a word, and grabbed a hold of Killua’s light blue sleeveless shirt. He quickly lifted it up and over Killua’s head, and threw it on the ground.    
   
"G-Gon! I can do it myself" Killua stuttered out in a small shout. He felt silly now, having been shocked enough by Gon’s actions to be taken by surprise once again by his friend. He also felt weird having Gon suddenly start undressing him.   
   
Gon grinned. “Well then hurry up! I’m gonna go in” He shouted, turning around and running towards the water. Killua watched as Gon stopped at the very edge of the lake, and jumped at the last moment. Gon dived into the water, and after entering the water he reappeared a few moments later, hair wet and down like Killua’s.    
   
Gon waved towards Killua who was still standing still. “The water is really great! Come on Killua” He yelled, waving his hands towards Killua from the water.    
   
Killua looked away, turning around from Gon’s view. He slowly lowered his hands to his purple shorts, taking a moment to question himself once more.    
   
’ _well he did say nobody ever came around.. I guess.. it’s alright_ ' he managed to convince himself inside his own head, hearing the sounds of splashing water a little ways from him.    
   
He started to unbutton his shorts, slowly he lowered them down his slender legs. It felt good that he finally got the wet clothing off, the way it was sticking to his skin felt kind of itchy and unpleasant.    
   
He stepped out of his shorts, and looked down at his legs. His now naked legs. He slit both of his hands into the elastic sides of his light blue boxers, and slowly and a little nervously, he slid them down.    
   
Gon was still in the water, watching Killua who was still on land, slowly taking his clothes off. He smiled, glad that Killua was finally coming around. He felt a weird funny feeling in his chest as he watched Killua strip naked. He he felt a tiny hint of a blush start to appear on his own cheeks as he watched Killua’s pale naked form appear after Killua finally took the last piece of clothing off. 

   
Killua was naked now, his last piece of clothing dropped to the ground. Naked in the middle of the day outside in plain sight.   
   
 _'it's probably not good that gon manages to convince me to do things like this so easily..'_ Killua thought at the last moment, before slowly turning around. He saw Gon, who was in the water, not moving. Gon was watching him undress.   
   
’ _damn it! were you watching me the whole time! this isn’t helping GON_ ' Killua screamed in his head, slowly walking towards the water, trying his hardest to will away the blush on his cheeks before he got to the water.   
   
Gon smiled as he saw Killua turn around and finally start walking towards him in the water. It took him a while, but Gon was glad Killua had finally come around. He just knew Killua would enjoy the water, especially today. It was the perfect temperature. Not cold, slightly warm, and a nice contrast to the hot weather today.   
   
Killua managed to get a straight face together as he got to the water. Unlike Gon, he didn’t run into a dive, instead he decided to just slowly enter the water.    
   
Feet first, he slowly entered himself into the water.    
   
’ _not bad.. feels pretty good_ ' He thought, a soft smile appearing on his face as he was quickly starting to enjoy the feeling of the water. Slowly entering was a LOT better than running in face first with all his clothes on.   
   
Gon swam over to Killua who had just entered the water.    
   
"Sooo what do you think? It feels good, huh!?" Gon said, swimming around Killua. Killua watched Gon swim around, and he had to admit.. he was enjoying the water now.    
   
Feeling a bit more confident that nobody was going to see them, Killua started to let his guard down a bit and just.. relax.

"Yeah.. it does feel pretty good" Killua replied with a soft smile, swimming further towards the middle of the lake. 

   
Gon followed suit, swimming behind Killua towards the center. Killua submerged himself in the water, closing his eyes as he swam. Gon did the same, the two boys swimming underwater together.    
 

* * *

  
   
A couple of hours had passed. Killua had quickly warmed up to the idea of swimming naked, even though it had been a VERY foreign idea to him. The water was great, and swimming with Gon had been really fun.    
   
The two had swam underwater for a while, raced to the other side of the lake and back again, and splashed around and played.

They tried dunking each others heads into the water, they had a contest to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest, and after all that playing they were finally starting to feel a little tired.   
   
The two were floating next to each other in the lake, on their backs. Killua had his hands behind his head, while Gon had his arms resting beside him.    
   
Both boys had content smiles on their faces as they floated, they had been relaxing like this for a while. Neither was talking right now, instead they just listened to the sounds of the birds and the forest.   
   
The sun was starting to slowly descend from the sky and it was slowly turning the sky a beautiful orange color.    
   
Gon turned his head to look at his floating friend beside him. Killua’s eyes were closed, and he seemed very relaxed. Killua didn’t seem to want to give in and swim earlier, but Gon knew Killua had quickly gotten used to it, and ended up really enjoyed it too.   
   
Unfortunately, it was starting to get late in the evening, and they still had to dry off a bit and walk back. A little sad about it, he knew the two had better start getting out of the water and drying off.    
   
"Hey Killua.." Gon said in a soft voice. He was a tiny bit upset that he had to break Killua out of his tranquil peace.

Killua opened his eyes and turned to Gon with a relaxed expression.    
   
"hmm?" Killua murmured to his friend. He looked back up at the sky, enjoying everything about life right now. The water, the beautiful setting sun, the soft sounds of nature. It was.. very relaxing, and he didn’t normally relax this easily.    
   
"Sorry but.. we should probably get out, we have to dry and walk home soon before it gets dark" Gon said slowly, almost wishing they didn’t have to ever leave.    
   
Killua was silent for a few moments, before turning his head back to look at Gon. “Yeah.. you’re right.. wish we didn’t have to go though” he said with a smile. Gon smiled and nodded “I know, I wish we didn’t have to go either”    
   
The two slowly swam to shore, in the direction where they had come from, where their clothes were. When the two reached the shore, Gon was the first to step out.    
   
Killua watched his friend step out of the water, his black hair wet and dripping, as well as water dripping from the rest of his body. Gon shook his head, reminding Killua of a dog, and Killua couldn’t help but smile at the thought.    
   
Killua stepped out next to Gon, and bent his head down and shook his a little too, copying Gon. When he looked back up, he was met with Gon, standing very close to him. Gon was silent, with an oddly unsure look on his face. Killua was a bit confused by the weird look on Gon’s face, and surprised at what happened next.   
   
Gon leaned forward, and kissed Killua on the cheek.   
   
’ _W-what!? Did Gon J-ust really do that!?’_  Killua screamed internally.

Gon stepped back, his cheeks stained with a very noticeable blush on them, which was unusual for Gon.   
   
"G-Gon! what was that for!?" Killua yelled.

Once again, Gon managed to completely embarrass him out of nowhere. Gon’s expression turned into a small nervous smile as he looked straight at Killua   
   
"Uh.. it was a kiss" Gon said, as if he was explaining to Killua what a kiss was. Like Killua had no idea what such a thing was.    
   
"I know that! B-But why did you kiss me!" Killua practically yelled, a large blush appearing on his cheeks now too. Killua looked to the side, unable to continue to take the stare of Gon directly.    
   
"S-Sorry!" Gon said, an odd foreign stutter appearing in his voice.

"I just.. Mito said sometimes people kiss other people who they really really like.. so I thought I should kiss you.." He said, trying his best to explain himself.    
   
Killua felt a weird sensation in his chest, his heart beating faster than normal.    
   
Killua slowly turned his head back to look at Gon, who still had a blush on his cheeks too. “Idiot.. how do you always manage to be so embarrassing about everything..” Killua said, not quite sure how he should handle the situation.   
   
Killua wasn’t upset.. and he was feeling.. weird. It was weird, really weird, but he also felt good. It was a weird kind of good.    
   
’ _Gon “really really” likes me.. does that mean he loves me_..’ Killua tried to figure it all out in his head.    
   
’ _Do I.. love Gon.._ " He asked himself, his heart racing a bit faster. He didn’t understand the feeling, it was embarrassing and weird and at the same time somehow it felt really good   
   
He liked Gon. Gon was his best friend. The two had been together since they had met, basically never leaving each others side. He knew he cared a lot for Gon, more than anyone else he had ever met.. but Gon Kissing him had made him feel something new.. strange and new.. and good   
   
’ _I.. really really like Gon too.._ ' Killua came to his conclusion.    
   
"Gon.. I like you too.. I like you a lot" Killua said in almost a whisper. Gon’s smile widened, a soft blush still on his cheeks.    
   
Killua decided to do something in the spur of the moment. No debate in his head, no thinking over his action before he did it, it just felt right to return the same good feeling to Gon.   
   
Killua leaned in, and kissed Gon. Unlike Gon however, his kiss was on Gon’s lips. Gon’s soft lips, Killua noted.    
   
Gon’s reaction was quick. Right after it happened Gon threw his arms around Killua in a hug. “I’m really happy Killua! I’m so glad you feel the same way” Gon said, hugging an extremely embarrassed Killua.    
   
Killua decided not to voice the embarrassment he was feeling this time. Instead he decided to just return the hug. He slowly put his arms around Gon, hugging the slightly smaller boy.    
   
It felt good. Killua noted how warm Gon was. Soft and warm. And then it hit him. The two were naked. Still naked.    
   
Killua let go of Gon, and softly pushed Gon back a bit.

"We should get dressed now, it’s going to get dark soon" Killua said, quickly walking over to the spot where their clothes were. Gon followed, smiling behind Killua.   
   
The two started dressing, Gon’s blush had faded but his smile hadn’t. Killua on the other hand still had his blush, the thoughts of what had just happened running through his head.    
   
As Killua lifted the shirt over his head, Gon said something once more that gave him the same feeling in his chest as he had a few moments before.    
   
"I’m glad we’re always together Killua, I really really like being with you" Gon said, and Killua felt the honest loving feeling in Gon’s voice.

Killua slowed, taking a few moments to let the words sink in. Finally he pulled his head through his shirt, and looked at Gon.   
   
"I really like being together with you too, Gon" He replied, unable to keep a smile from appearing on his blushing face. The two smiled at each other, feeling the same exact thing as the other at that moment.   
   
Love

 


End file.
